


Changes in Latitude

by NienteZero



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienteZero/pseuds/NienteZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some climates are better for stiletto sandals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in Latitude

Fiona didn't learn to shoot wearing stilettos. When she learned to shoot, it was a different time, a different country. A pair of five inch turquoise t-straps were beyond her means of dreaming.

She doesn't think about it much. How the weather was soft and delicate, the grass grown over with golden gorse and purple heather, the whole a tweed of subtle weave.

Here she can wear open-toed shoes year round. The rain lashes down in fat drops in summer. Sundresses cling like a handsy date. The reasons she shoots haven't changed. The difference is the angle of the sun.


End file.
